Just like a Blow Pop
by Fallen Ark Angel
Summary: Max and Fang do it all the time. When Nudge comes to Iggy with a question, how can he resist getting some too? Niggy. One-shot.


Just like a Blow Pop

Iggy was washing the dishes because, obviously, the one who cooks should have to clean up too. Or at least that was Max's logic. She really only made him wash dishes so that he was down stairs, where she seemed to hope he couldn't hear her and Fang. Like it was any secret his best friend was getting some when he was. Yeah right.

"Hey Iggy."

"Unless you want to help me, go away, Nudge."

The girl took a deep breath. "I actually have something I want to ask you. I was gonna ask Fang, because Max wouldn't tell me, but they're in the shower, pretending to not have sex, so you're the only option. Of course, if you don't want to tell me, that's fine. Max wouldn't either. I just really want to-"

"What do you want, Nudge?"

It was silent for a second, except for the sound of the water getting swished around as he continued to do the dishes. The Nudge spoke,

"What's a blowjob?"

Iggy paused, reddening. "Is this a joke?"

Nudge frowned. "What?"

"You don't know what a…is?"

"No! And Max won't tell me either."

"Nudge, how old are you?"

"…Fifteen."

"And you don't know what a blowjob is? Really? Who put you up to this?" It had to be Fang. Definitely Fang. He always acted so dark and innocent but he was one of the most conniving people Iggy knew.

Nudge shifted a little. "No…Why? What is it?"

Here was his chance. To get something for once in his life. It wasn't far that Fang got Max and he got nothing. The only logical solution to this problem was Nudge. But could he? Could he really take away the innocence she possessed?

"I could show you better than I could tell you."

Nudge was excited. What was it that he was going to show her? It sounded cool. Blowjob…Blow Pop… Clearly, it had to be candy. Right? What else could it be?

"Okay! Is it candy? Boy I hope it's like a Blow Pop."

Iggy took a deep breath, drying his hands on the dish rag. Could he do this? "Nudge, do you trust me?"

She frowned. What an odd question to ask before giving a person candy… "Yeah, of course, Iggy. Why?"

He turned to face her general direction and slowly moved his hands to the zipper of his pants.

"What are you doing?"

"Shhh, alright? Don't talk to loudly. You don't want the others to hear."

She had the sudden realization that this wasn't going to a whole lot different from a sucker… "Iggy-"

"Come on, Nudge. Just have a little faith, alright?"

"…Alright."

Iggy unzipped his jeans before unbuckling them and taking them off. Now Nudge was really nervous. But she had told Iggy that she trusted him and she didn't want him to think otherwise. Besides, he'd never do anything to hurt her…right?

Once his pants were off, Iggy stepped out of them before beginning to remove his boxers. He couldn't see that Nudge's eyes had widened but he did hear her intake of breath. He was sure that she had never seen a man's cock before but there's a first time for everything. Just as he was beginning to think this was a bad idea, something fell from upstairs, probably the bathroom. Fang and Max were evidently enjoying what they were doing. Shouldn't he have the same opportunity?

"Iggy, I-I don't wanna-"

"Stop, Nudge. Come on, just touch it. You know you want to."

"What does this have to do with suckers?"

Ooh, she'd find out soon.

"Come on," Iggy tried, reaching out to find her hand. He pulled it closer to him and met no resistance. "It'll be fun. You'll like it."

Nudge took a deep breath. He was wanting _her_ to touch him down there. Does that count as sex? Iggy seemed to suddenly steal Angel's power and read her mind.

"It's not really sex, Nudge. Just me showing you some stuff. Come on."

She ran a finger down the limp member, making Iggy take in a sharp breath. His hand was the only hand that had ever been down there. This was so nice. Nudge ran her finger down it once more before running her whole palm down it. Iggy let go of her hand, letting her explore him on her own. After a minute, she wrapped her ebony fingers around him.

"Like this?"

Iggy felt the blood in his body all rushing to one place. "Just like that."

Nudge took a deep breath. "This is a blowjob?"

Iggy held down a moan. "N-No. Get down on your knees."

Curious to see where this was headed, Nudge let go of him and got down on both knees. She noticed that he was no longer limp, having gotten hard from what she had done. Was that good? Did that mean that he liked it?

Iggy took a step closer to her. He couldn't find the words to speak so he just thrust his hips forward, his dick coming in contact with her lips. Feel something hit her in the mouth, Nudge instinctively opened her mouth, Iggy's manhood finding it's way into her mouth. It took her a second to react. She pulled her head back.

"Ew! Oh my God. Iggy!"

"Put it back in, Nudge." He was too far gone to care about her virtue now. This was his time. "Now."

"But-"

"Nudge, come on. Please?"

She trusted him. Nudge took him back in her mouth. Now what? Iggy seemed to realize her hesitance and moved his hands to behind her head, guiding her along. He entwined his fingers in her hair, moving her head back and then pushing it forwards again. Nudge seemed to get that he wanted her to bob her head and took her own pace, no longer needing him to set it. So this was a blowjob… Didn't taste like a sucker but was pretty close to the idea.

Iggy moaned loudly, forget about the others. They no longer matter. Nudge's mouth had to be the most perfectly shaped mouth in the world. So wet and tight. He groaned,, not knowing what to do with himself. How could he have gone so long with out this? This was the best feeling in the world.

"Oooh," he moaned, wishing that he could see more than ever. See her sexy, dark body suck on his cock. She had to be beautiful. Even though he couldn't see, he knew she had to be. God wouldn't' make a woman that could do such things with her mouth and make her ugly. No fucking way.

Hearing Iggy's breath speed up and the noises he was making made Nudge hot. She felt something in the pit of her stomach and felt her underwear moisten a little. She wanted him so bad. Nudge had never thought much about sex but now, now she wanted Iggy to fuck her senseless. She reached up with her right hand and found his balls. She wasn't sure what to do with them so she squeezed. From the moan from Iggy, she knew she had done right. He thrust his penis down, deep into her throat. She faintly remembered hearing the word deepthroating before and decided that was what it was. Feeling her self gag, Nudge pushed back a little.

It didn't matter anyways, because it was at that moment Iggy said, "I'm coming. Oh god, I'm coming."

She knew what that meant and tried to pull further away but it was too late. He came in her mouth, his hot seed feeling her mouth full. Nudge felt sick. That was disgusting. Iggy though, felt as great as he ever had. Nudge gagged at the thought of swallowing it so she just hung her head down, cum falling from her mouth.

"What the hell?"

They both looked up. Max stood there, one of Fang's t-shirts on, the first sign that they had done it, Fang standing behind her. Max looked pissed, where as he actually laughed a little.

"I am not cleaning that up," he commented before walking away, leaving the two of them to face the wrath of Maximum Ride. To Iggy though, it was all worth it.


End file.
